This Never Happens To James Bond
by Queen Trashbag
Summary: "'Hey Mihashi, has Abe been avoiding you' Tajima asked, one day after he was denied, yet again, of his precious Hanai-Time."


Tajima Yuuichirou was confused. All he wanted was to hang out with Hanai after school. But no, Hanai ditched him, again. Yes, Tajima Yuuichirou was very confused. Why would Hanai not want to hang out with him? Aren't you supposed to hang out with your boyfriend? Isn't that normal? Was Hanai avoiding him, because he said something embarrassing? Was it, because he talked about his porn magazines a bit too often, in too public places? Tajima just didn't know why Hanai would want to avoid him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mihashi Ren was confused. Abe hadn't spoken to him outside of practice in a few days. Maybe it was because of his pitches, yes that had to be it. Abe was sick of his terrible pitches, and he wanted to go find a new pitcher. Someone much better; someone like Haruna. Or maybe Mihashi did something to make Abe really mad. Mihashi just wished that Abe would tell him why he was not talking to him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Mihashi, has Abe been avoiding you?" Tajima asked, one day after he was denied, yet again, of his precious Hanai-Time.

"Ah, Tajima-kun, ah yes, A-abe-kun hasn't spoken to me in a fe-few days," Mihashi answered.

"Hmm you too, huh?" Tajima mumbled, thinking out loud.

"Tajima-kun…?" Mihashi questioned.

"Yeah, Hanai has been avoiding me too. You know, he told me that he was busy and couldn't hang out with me today, but then a few minutes later I see him leave with Abe," Tajima explained.

"Ah, uh, um," Mihashi babbled. Abe and Hanai? Abe with Hanai? Abe hanging out with Hanai?

"You think we should spy on them?" Tajima asked, as if he could read Mihashi thoughts.

"Yea-yeah!" Mihashi answered with a worried look in his eye.

"Then lets hurry, they left school like five minutes ago, if we run, we could catch up to them," Tajima grabbed Mihashi's hand, and ran out of the school building.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When it came to Hanai, Tajima considered himself an expert. He may not be able to tell you what correct Kanji to use and where to use it, but he could tell you that Hanai would go out of his way to get a gift of some kind, and make it seem like no big deal. Or how dedicated and loyal Hanai is, or was. Tajima shook that last thought from his head, no Hanai is loyal. He was hiding in a bush, in the park to prove it. There is no way Hanai would cheat on him, especially with Abe of all people. Hanai loved him, and Abe loved Mihashi, Tajima was sure of it. Yes, he would see Hanai being to totally loyal and not- WHAT IS HE LAUGHING ABOUT WITH ABE?!

"Mihashi, do you see them?" Tajima asked quietly through his phone.

Mihashi, who was on the other side of the park answered, "Yes, they seem to be laughing, I-I don't know of wh-what,"

Tajima frowned, this was bad.

"Hanai-kun is very tal-talented, and confident, an-and handsome," Mihashi whispered through the phone.

"That's true, but why would you bring that up Mihashi?" Tajima asked, ducking farther into the bush, he was still hiding in, as he saw Hanai and Abe walk to a nearby bench, and sit down.

"Abe-kun would like to date someone like that, not-not like me," Mihashi whispered even softer.

"Oh, you're talented Mihashi, besides, what does Abe have that I don't?" It was a well-known fact that Tajima was very handsome, and that he was very talented, and of course extremely confident.

"Well, Abe-kun is taller,"

…

"And he keeps his clothes on in-in public,"

…

"That bald bastard," Tajima clenched his fist, and gritted his teeth.

"T-tajima-kun?" Mihashi questioned.

"They're cheating on us Mihashi," Tajima blurted out, instantly regretting it.

"Cheating…? Abe-kun is…?" Mihashi tried to grasp what Tajima said.

"I… yes Mihashi, I think they are cheating on us, with each other," Tajima replied slowly, taking a breath to calm himself.

Why? Tajima wanted to run out from behind the bush and ask Hanai. He wanted to know why Hanai decided to cheat on him. He wanted to know where he went wrong. He wanted to know if it was preventable. But mostly, he wanted to know why Hanai went behind his back, instead of telling him up front. Yeah, it would hurt to hear the person you were in love with tell you that they don't love you anymore, but it would be less painful than Tajima finding it out by himself.

"Mihashi?" Tajima asked, hoping the other boy was still on the phone.

"T-tajima-kun?" He answered.

"We have to confront them," Tajima's voice voided emotion. Normally he would be full of heat –of anger –if he found out someone had wronged him, but at the moment, he felt nothing but numbing cold.

"How?" Mihashi let out a shaky breath.

"We get them alone, and ask them why they did it, why they decided to…cheat on us," Tajima explained, "We'll do it this Saturday," Tajima decided.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On a sunny Saturday afternoon, Tajima found himself standing outside of the Hanai residence.

[To: Mihashi]

[From: Me]

[Subject: you can do it!]

[mihashi did you tell abeto meet you?]

[To: Me]

[From: Mihashi]

[Subject: Re: you can do it!]

[Yes, I told him that I needed help with math]

[To: Mihashi]

[From: Me]

[Subject: good cover]

[good, im infront of hanai's now

Good Luck!]

With that, Tajima slide his phone into his pants pocket and rang the doorbell.

"Oh, hello Tajima-kun," Tajima was greeted by Haruka and Asuka.

"Hello, is your brother home?" His tone came off more serious than he wanted, but the girls didn't seem to notice.

"Yes he is," Haruka answered as Asuka called her brother, "Onii-chan, Tajima-kun is here,"

"Thank you," Tajima said to the girls, as Hanai came to the door.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you Tajima, you usually send me a warning text when you are five minutes away," Hanai joked and gave a smile.

"Can we talk?" As much as he wanted to joke with Hanai, Tajima needed to confront him.

"Yeah, here, this way," Frowning, as he heard the serious tone Tajima was using, Hanai lead Tajima to the side of the house, that was remotely covered by flora, and could be considered secluded by some, "What do you need to talk about?"

Tajima took a deep breath before looking Hanai right in his eyes before demanding, "Why are you cheating on me with Abe?"

"WHAT?! What the hell are you talking about?" Hanai had no idea where this came from; he knew people got jealous in relationships, but hearing it come from Tajima was unbelievable.

"I saw you two in the park, after school, you were buying food, and shopping, and laughing, and enjoying each other's company," Tajima explained.

Hanai was speechless, how in the world, did he get himself in this mess.

"I get it okay, Abe is taller and he doesn't strip his clothes off when at practice, and that's what you want, but I-"

"Tajima Yuuichirou, I'm not cheating on you with Abe, nor would I ever cheat on you," Hanai gently placed one of his hands under Tajima's chin to lift his head up, and his other hand was placed on Tajima's shoulder.

"Then why have you been ignoring me, and hanging out with Abe all week?" Tajima asked.

"I was going to surprise you next week, but Abe and I have been trying to come up with good double date ideas for you and Mihashi. By the way, you busy next Saturday?" Hanai explained himself to Tajima patiently.

"No I'm not, but Hanai, I'm sorry I doubted you!" Tajima jumped onto Hanai, hugging him.

Hanai gladly took the sudden embrace, and realized how awful he made Tajima feel, "Hey, um there's this nice ice cream shop down the road, you wanna go with me?"

Tajima placed a firm, dry kiss on Hanai's lips, "I would love to, Asuza,"

Blushing and looking away Hanai muttered a "Don't call me that," and after a laugh from Tajima, the two walked to the ice cream shop.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[From: Tajima Yuuichirou]

[To: Me]

[Subject: good cover]

[good, im infront of hanai's now

Good Luck!]

Mihashi put his phone on his bedside table and walked to the front of the house. He had texted Abe earlier, saying that he needed help with his math homework. Mihashi had lied to Abe. He had a good reason to, at least that's what he's been telling himself. Abe will be furious when he finds out that Mihashi lied to him, but at the same time, isn't Abe also lying to Mihashi? Mihashi didn't want to think about it too much. Even the idea that Abe was cheating on him put tears in his eyes and made him feel sick.

A knock on the door pulled Mihashi from his thoughts. Oh crap Abe's here. Mihashi quickly scrambled to the door to open it.

"Sorry for intruding," Abe called out as he stepped inside Mihashi's house.

"My pa-parents are at work," Mihashi looked down at Abe's feet.

"Oh? Well alright. So what's troubling you in math?" Abe asked Mihashi, noticing how Mihashi is refusing to look him in the eye.

"I-I-I-" is all Mihashi can get out before he burst into tears.

"Wha-?" Abe stuttered.

_Why is he crying? All I did was ask him what he needed help in, _Abe thought wearily.

"Why are you crying?" Abe asked, trying to get Mihashi to look at him.

"I-I… sorry… I… A-abe-kun and Hanai-kun…saw…dating," Mihashi choked out in between sobs.

Hanai and himself? Saw…dating? What?

"You saw Hanai and I, and you thought…?" Abe tried to piece together.

"Ha-I… handsome…tal-tal-talented…I… not… you… date him," Mihashi gasped for air.

Ha-I? Hanai maybe? Handsome, talented. I not? You date him. Hanai is handsome and talented, I'm not, you should date him. Is that what Mihashi's sobs translate to? It seemed to fit.

"I don't want to date Hanai," Abe stated clearly.

"But…the park…you two…happy," Mihashi seemed to be sobbing less.

The park, and you two. Oh. Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh.

"Mihashi, Hanai and I were coming up with date ideas for you and Tajima, one of them included going to the park," It finally clicked in Abe's mind.

How could he have been so blind, seeing Mihashi break down like this, made Abe feel disgusted with himself.

"Abe-kun isn't…cheating on-on m-me?" Mihashi asked, finally looking up at Abe.

"Absolutely not," Abe pulled Mihashi into a hug to further prove his point.

"I'm sorry I thought you…and I lied to you," Mihashi shuddered out an apology.

"Lied to me?"

Now Abe was the one who needed to question his significant other. Why would Mihashi lie? What did he lie about? Abe was unsure, nothing he said earlier seemed out of place, or forced.

"About…math...help," Mihashi answered into Abe's shoulder.

Oh thank god.

"Don't worry about it, hey since you don't have any homework, do you want to watch a movie?" Abe whispered into Mihashi's ear.

"Ah, um, uh," Mihashi babbled, which Abe could only take as a yes.

Abe lead Mihashi up to his room, where Mihashi picked a movie, and they sat on his bed watching it. That is until Abe decided that he had been depriving Mihashi for too long and slowly wrapped one of his arms across Mihashi's shoulders, and his other arm around the front of Mihashi's waist.

"A-abe-kun?" Abe laid back on the bed, bringing Mihashi with him.

A surprised squeak came from Mihashi's mouth, but was quickly caught by Abe kissing him, passionately. One of his hands lightly gripping Mihashi's hair, and the other pulling Mihashi's waist closer to Abe. Mihashi allowed one of his arms to drape over Abe's waist, while the other is curled to his chest. Mihashi felt Abe's tongue swipe across his bottom lip, and Mihashi parted his lips, taking a quick breath as he invited Abe inside his mouth. Mihashi tasted like fruit juice, and the smell of his skin made Abe's insides swirl. Mihashi felt a similar experience, but it was Abe's cologne that had Mihashi's mind blank. Abe broke the kiss, steadying his breathing.

"Sorry I've been neglecting you Ren," He murmured, gently rubbing his hand up and down Mihashi's waist.

Placing a light kiss to Mihashi's forehead, Abe closed his eyes, as he settled on the bed, still holding Mihashi close.

"Takaya?" Mihashi asked timidly.

"Hmm?"

Taking a deep breath, Mihashi replied confidently, "I love you,"

Abe opened his eyes to meet Mihashi's, with a smile he echoed, "I love you too, Ren,"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tajima pushed Hanai away from him as he exclaimed, "I FORGOT TO TELL MIHASHI THAT YOU AND ABE AREN'T CHEATING!"

Hanai sighed, only Tajima would interrupt sex to send a text message.


End file.
